Aro's Secret
by lizziepooh08
Summary: FULL SUM INSIDE. Aro has a dirty little secret which may lead to Charlie Swan and Nessie Cullen being killed. Can the Cullens save them? What will happen when they discover the secret isn't as small as it seems? How is Seth Clearwater involved? Lemons R
1. A deadly turn

**A/N: Hello! This is a rewrite of my second fan fiction story and I would be honored if you read and reviewed. This story is about Aro having a secret that could possibly endanger Charlie and Renesme. Bella, Edward and the gang must try and protect them but the task becomes increasingly difficult when Seth returns from College. Let us begin!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight… Kristen Stuart wouldn't have played Isabella Swan, Emmy Rossum would've done it. Sorry Kristen Stuart fans…**

**Chapter 1: A deadly turn**

Another ice cold day underneath the castle; it was times like these that I was glad to be a… well whatever I was.

My biological mother died giving birth to me and I was taken by her tribe's leaders and given to Aro, leader of the Vampire Cult known as the Volturi, as a gift.

To the tribe I was an abomination, unholy in the eyes of their many gods. My biological father was a vampire and my biological mother a shapeshifter.

Aro loved me from the start and his mate Sulpicia became my mother.

They were vampire royalty, as were all of their guard, and all who dwelled amongst the Volturi. I hadn't told them yet, but as they fought their instincts to kill me, I fought my instincts to kill them.

I struggled daily with my inner animal who wanted so badly to end the lives of these vampires.

I'm sure my father knew my thoughts but if it bothered him, he never let on.

I was superiorly excited today because, I would be allowed outside, like I was once a month, to hunt. I could change into a large black panther whenever I was extremely agitated but I controlled it well. My dad being… well… himself, wanted to test how much I would change if I was ever enraged so on my tenth birthday he had Aunt Jane attack my mother until she was practically unconscious.

You see some vampires have special talents; some have the ability to fly, others to read minds or to locate anyone in the world and beyond, Jane's talent was the ability to torture people. To make you think you're on fire, to rob you of your comfort and mental control. On that horrible day she robbed my mother of her control, I was helpless as she screamed bloody murder.

I was held back from her by the guard, I felt my beast coming forth. She was enraged and she would protect her mother. I grew twice my size and my eyes became gray globes filled with purpose: to kill every single being that even dared to hurt my mother; the ground began to shake and the last thing I recall of my conscious mind was using my paws to soak up the humming energies of the earth beneath me; it was like a mighty wind overtook my spirit.

I don't remember what exactly happened afterwards but when I awoke from it, Jane was being put back together and my father was hanging upside down from the ceiling wrapped in thick green vines wearing an expression that threatened to upset the balance of the universe.

The entire hall was covered in vines and those whom had tried to stop me were plastered to the wall, the vines choking the immortality from them and passing it into me.

I remember that day clearly, it was the first time I had ever seen my Uncle Marcus with any type of expression.

He smiled.

It was a revelation, something I hadn't known before… Aro couldn't control me. He forbade me from ever becoming that angry again and from then on, I was watched and distanced by all others.

Today was a special day though because my mother, who never left the confines of this castle, was set upon watching me hunt and, for the first time in three centuries, hunting for herself.

My father was adamantly against us going together but let it go when Aunt Jane asked to speak to him _privately._

My mother was blissful as was I. Aunt Jane never stood up for us but today was important for our mother- daughter bonding time. I skipped around my room placing things in order. I was a completely messy person and I loved it that way. My mother was always scolding me for it.

She was tall and thin with long silvery blonde hair and round red eyes. Her slight frame was off-set by her petite bosoms, an A-cup, but on her they resembled a triple D. She was extremely pale and her skin was ice cold and papery, a comforting touch. One I'd known all my life.

I was the polar opposite. I was as my mother puts it "Curvaceous", with actual D- cups and wide set hips. I had mocha caramel colored skin and shoulder length ebony black hair that was curly. My eyes were strangely gray and often gave me a very mysterious look, especially whenever I was allowed to dress up.

Fairly adventurous, I was in and out of trouble for as long as I could remember as a result of my attempts at "suicide" as my Uncle Caius referred to it. I called it fun. I could jump off the top of the towers on the east side of the castle because no humans could see me from there, I could run in my panther form to the seaside on the south end of the castle in the late afternoon because no human would think to go to that beach. There was so much I could do and they couldn't stop me because... the sun burned their skin.

Uncle Caius was always worried that I'd be caught and then they would have to kill me... yeah right... like he could kill me.

I stood in front of the mirror brushing my hair into a high pony tail and fixing my make-up.

I loved make-up and jewelry. I was and always will be a total girly girl. Admittedly, I was an outdoors-y girly girl and didn't mind a bit of dirt but hey every adventure needs an accesory, right?

After finishing my face, hair and putting on accessories, I slipped into a green dress that was more suited for an evening out than for hunting, but mother swore it was the latest fashion and that I would look absolutely ravishing.

I fidgeted with the dress. **(A/N: This dress is on my profile, so if I can't describe it correctly check it out there) **The dress was backless and my breasts wouldn't allow for me to go without a bra. Grrrrrr! _isn't there anything I could do right?! _I thought to myself.

"You look very beautiful my angel." My mother floated in wearing what seemed to be a dress made for goddesses.

It flowed around her making her golden locks look all the more beautiful. **(Dress On profile) **

"Mama, you look so gorgeous. I wish I was that beautiful."

"But you are my darling…" she allowed for her thick Italian accent to mingle with her next words. " You are an angel from heaven. A gift to me on my birthday and I intend to see to it that you see what a gorgeous woman you have become."

She turned me to face the mirror and ran her hands across my shoulder blades, settling on my forearms. She began to sing in a language that was foreign to me.

I knew the song well, though. She had sung it every night when I was little so that I wouldn't have nightmares; It was the native Russian lullaby

Even now she sung with such conviction that it chased my fears away once more, as it did when I was small.

I turned and wrapped my arms around her waist. We snuggled for a moment longer before we heard a throat clearing.

I perked up and turned to see Uncle Marcus standing with a box in his hands.

"Your mother tells me that this is a special occasion for you."

I looked over at her quizzically. What makes hunting so special? It truly isn't all that important…

Noticing my confused expression he coughed to cover up his laughter, "You make me smile. Today is your transition from girl to woman. I recall the day they brought you here... so small." He choked up and wiped at the nonexistant tears before continuing, "I have something for you." He held out a black box that had a golden ribbon on it.

I opened it to find a gorgeous golden chain that had a green emerald entwined within it held onto the main chain by a single pearl. **(Also on profile)**

Tears rolled down my face and I was glad to be wearing water resistant makeup. My mother began to shoo him out of the room after he placed it on my neck and kissed my forehead.

"What's really going on here mom?" I asked my voice still thick from the emotions I was feeling. I didn't really enjoy celebrating my birthday since my horrid tenth party and this would be the first party they were throwing for me since then. She just smiled and beckoned me to follow her.

I followed quickly down the hall turning left and finding the hall empty and void of her presence. _Ah so it's a game you want then eh? I will find you! _

I rushed down the hall sniffing her out and finding her scent drifting above me. I continued to search, although it wasn't very hard with all of her incessant giggling.

"Elizabeth my dear… up here..." her voice trailed off further down the hall along with a sound of giggling.

I had never been this way before.

I slowed my running to sight see. The rich tapestries lining the walls told histories of many a lost culture and way of life. It temporarily intrigued me until I heard a resounding crash and a deafening growl.

"AH…AH…HARDER ARO!!!" I heard screaming coming from a room opposite the hall I was walking down. I silently prayed that my parents were NOT doing what I think they are doing.

"YOU LIKE THAT LITTLE BITCH!!!"

"GOD YES!!! FUCK ME!!"

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!!!"

"CUM! CUM IN MY TIGHT LITTLE…"

I couldn't stand to hear any more. I covered my ears shivering in disgust. I wanted to run but I was utterly disgusted. My body was frozen and a small pain was slowly rising to a crescendo in my chest.

How could those… those… _bastard_s do this to my mother- to our family!?

I shivered with rage until I felt an icy hand engulf my shoulder blades. The familiar touch of my mother, whom had possibly been standing there for the entire event, calmed me down.

She did not speak. Neither of us did.

The door down the hall opened allowing light to flood the otherwise dark halls. Jane stepped out looking perfectly fucked followed by Aro; the man who no longer deserved to be called my father.

The two looked jovial until they saw us standing there.

**A/N: Okay so what do you think so far? The Cullen's will be coming in, in the next two chapters or so. The main character is named Elizabeth but we will be getting some Seth Pov, Nessie Pov and Bella/Edward Pov. **


	2. A fork in my side

**A/N: Time for Chapter two!!! Okay so I just want to thank**_** nomzod **_**for the first review. You rock my socks!!!! I do think Sulpicia is a crazy name for a person though and I literally was mortified when I first read that Bella was naming her baby Renesme. It's unique but… damn. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and I'm glad I don't. I love the simple city life and wouldn't be able to stand the fame. (I also don't own anything but my own ideas)**

**Onward!**

**Chapter 2: Fork in my side**

_~Dream~ _

"_Faster!" I giggled loudly as my uncle Marcus carried me through the darkened streets of Volterra. Today was my fifth birthday and it happened to also be my Mother's 625__th__ birthday. My father decided that as a gift, he would fly the two of them to her homeland in Russia. Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius were given the job of watching over me. Uncle Caius found me to be a bore so he had slipped off with his wife earlier in the night leaving me and Marcus all alone. _

"_Look there it is!" Uncle Marcus called to me over the slight roar of the wind. It seemed that tonight was the first night of the 25 days of Christmas and the Catholic cathedral at the southern most corner of the city was holding a midnight Candle service. A loud bell tolled the hour and my eyes grew wide in anticipation. The doors to the cathedral creaked open and a line of flickering lights snaked into the streets. A soft choir sang a hymn in Latin; The sound a haunting but beautiful tune. _

"_What are the saying Uncle?" _

"_They are blessing the name of Mary and thanking God for her birth. They are singing to her." His voice was completely reverent._

"_Who is Mary?" I whispered. _

"_The mother of Jesus the Christ."_

"_What is a 'Christ'?" _

"_It's translated to mean 'Messiah'. Hasn't anyone ever told you about Jesus of Nazareth?" He pulled me down from my perch on his broad shoulders and cradled me to his chest. I wrapped my tiny little legs around his torso and shook my head no. He grinned and placed a kiss on my nose. "Well, we can't have my only niece living in blissful ignorance!" he said with mock indignation. "To the library!" He raised one finger in the air as if to lead the two of us on an epic quest. He turned into the night and ran back to the castle with me giggling for joy._

_~End Dream~_

"We are now descending into Seattle, Washington's Airport. Please place your tables and chairs in the upright positions and buckle your seatbelts. When it comes to flying, we thank you for choosing Lufthansa for your air travel needs."

The flight attendant sounded generic and droll.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, stretching in the ample space that first class seating provided. I missed my mother and Marcus; they were missing. How my life had taken to this level of insanity I would never come to fully understand.

My mother had decided two weeks ago after the incident with Aro and Jane that she and I would leave.

My Uncle Marcus had chosen to leave his brothers and follow along with us, confessing his long love for my mother. It didn't surprise me that Aro discovered our plans and seemed pleased with them but he was conniving and manipulative, I should've known he was nowhere near _pleased _with these plans.

He tricked Marcus into leaving the castle and had him run out of the city, shortly afterwards my mother disappeared and when I thought things couldn't get worse, Jane came for me in the middle of the night. For two long days she had me locked away in the darkest and dankest dungeon. Alone, cold, hungry and scared I crawled to the furthest corner and awaited my doom.

I shuddered at the memory of it but pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. Fortunately, Uncle Caius, despite his cold heart, sent Demetri for me. The two had already had all of my personal effects sent to some unknown location in the states.

A place I now knew was called Forks, Washington.

Apparently this was where I was to live. It was a place that Aro feared to return too and it was a place he would never think to look in if he were to search for me.

Demetri opened his eyes, and stretched. He was a convincing actor. If I didn't know that he was a vampire, I would've really considered him asleep. He had black sunglasses and a tight black t- shirt matched with black jeans that hung low on his hips and a pair of black and white chucks.

He saw me checking out his muscles as he stretched and I turned away, slightly embarrassed. He smirked and leaned over so his icy breath blew across my neck, "How do you want it?" He whispered seductively.

I felt a tingling in my lower stomach and fought back the urge to moan as his hands slowly crept across my lap. He chuckled and leaned in so that I could feel his lips against my pulse point.

"I asked you a question Elizabeth. Do you want it tight and hard?"

I could barely control the moan that was threatening to slip loose and I crossed my legs to stop the flow of juices that were threatening to flood this damn seat.

He pulled on my seat belt, clicking it into place and using the excess length to tighten it. He sat back abruptly and laughed.

"Who says Christian girls are innocent?" He chuckled. "I was asking about your seat belt and here you go getting flustered!"

I scowled at him and being the mature eighteen years old that I am, I stuck my tongue out at him. He only laughed louder.

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

**Nessie Pov**

The house was eerily silent and smelled old and stuffy from being in disuse for so many decades.

We hadn't been in Forks for nearly three decades but because Aunt Alice had foreseen my Grandpa Charlie dying at the hands of Demetri, we returned.

My room looked new and beautiful because Grandma Esme had gotten here two weeks ago with Grandpa Carlisle and had set up the cottage for our use.

I heard a soft growl and a mewling and shuddered.

Four decades had done nothing to satiate my parents hunger for one another. They were still wild and disgustingly in love, it probably wouldn't even bother me if I wasn't having a slew of love problems myself.

Jacob and I had gotten married two years ago but he somehow managed to spend the majority of his time with Leah. I'll admit, I didn't think that imprinting could be broken but somehow it seemed to be for us.

It was like a knife stabbing into my heart when he lied to me. I recalled the event with perfect clarity.

_Last September_

_I called home from my Aunt Alice's store in the small town of Minoa, Canada and Jake answered._

_"Hello love."_

_I grinned into the phone,"Hello my darling. What do you want to do tonight?"_

_He coughed and it sounded horrible,"Oh dearest angel I can't go anywhere. I'm*cough* so sick."_

_"Oh baby," I couldn't hide my worry nor my dissapointment,"Did you want me to come home. I'll come home." I turned and gathered my belongings quickly._

_"No sweets, just go out with the girls. I'll be okay. Bella said she was coming over tonight anyway with some soup for me." I heard some shifting about and sighed. _

_"Alright my love if thats what you want." I bit my lip worried that he really did want me to come home. I truly was looking forward to tonight and I had hoped to spend an evening naked with my favorite wolf. He coughed into the phone again, " Yes. Goodbye dumpling."_

_I rolled my eyes. He knew I hated that particular nickname," Goodbye buttercup of snuggleville." I cooed. He grunted in frustration and moaned before hanging up. I stared at the phone and shook my head._

_The tingling of the bell at the front of Aunt Alice's store alerted me to a last minute customer. Her scent was of summer winds as she glided into the store wearing a bright yellow sundress with tiny purple flowers sprinkled throughout it. Her green eyes met my chocolate brown ones and she grinned,"I'm 'ere to pick up ze package for Jennete Barque." Her French accent was delicious and sent shivers down my spine. I smiled kindly and walked over to the last box stashed under the counter. _

_"That will be fifty two dollars and ninety eight cents." She handed me the money and winked at me as she exited the store._

_"Ooooh she likes you." Monet, my coworker and best friend giggled; her sweet syrupy scent of maple sugar wafted my way as she sashayed up the back aisle towards the front door, locking it up for the night._

_"Mmmh, Nessie has an admirer... a lesbian admirer." I rolled my eyes as Marlene, Monet's twin sister, opened the back door and held out our coats for us._

_"Ladies I don't need a woman I've got a nice thick cock at home." I smirked at their shocked and disgusted facial expressions. _

_The three of us arrived at a nice- upscale restaurant and because I work for the queen of fashion, I already had on perfect outfit for our evening._

_We were having a great time, until I heard a familiar deep cough. I turned around to see jacob, my Jacob, with his tounge shoved down Leah's throat. To top it all off resting and glittering like the sun on her left finger was a diamond two times the size of the one on my finger. It was the diamond of my dreams, with the man of my dreams._

_My heart was shattered and I saw red. I balled my fist and felt the demon in me making a wild attempt to escape._

_My Aunt Rosalie appeared, seemingly out of thin air that night, and excused me from the evening- forcibly taking me home._

_Aunt Alice had probably called her…_ I thought bitterly.

I left Jacob in Canada and have been slowly sinking into an intense depression; one which I did my best to hide from my parents and my family.

I climbed out of the window, leaving behind those memories, and ran as fast as I could into the forest; there was only so much pain one could handle.

The clouds began to settle in and darken the forest to a muted purple color.

The rain began to fall and I let the tears that came from reliving that horrid experience fall down for the first time since the night it happened.

I needed to cleanse my soul and make a fresh start… but how?

I ran for what was probably hours until I reached a clearing I had never been too before.

Tall green and yellow cat tails swayed in the strong breeze and in the middle of the meadow rested a two story cottage made of stone.

A green garden grew around it, and as the storm passed the night flowers bloomed. Green climber vines snaked around the structure and collected around the windows sheathing them in bluebells.

A giant pond sat off to the left where coy fish, ducks, a goose or two and frogs swam together, I think I might have even seen a platypus.

A large brown and red barn sat a couple of yards behind the cottage, and the sounds and smells of two horses, four goats, eight sheep and three cows drifted to my nostrils.

This place was heaven.

A young woman opened the front door, standing a couple of feet from my face.

I hadn't realized that my feet had unconsciously moved me forward until I stood dripping wet on the first step of her cottage.

"Good Evening! I didn't know I had neighbors! Come in!" She had mocha caramel brown skin and large gray eyes alight with joy.

She wore a form fitting green sweater that came to a 'V' hinting at her bodacious breasts. She wore a pair of black leggings because the sweater was long enough to be a dress, and a pair of fuzzy blue slippers.

She shivered and I realized I was being rude. "Hello! Yes I am your neighbor."

She smiled brightly as I stepped into the warmth of her home. "Have a seat. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Blood," before I could even think my mouth automatically blurted out a random answer.

I cringed awaiting her response. "Oh… um… I have bear, wolf, rabbit and my own of course."

Her expression and demeanor was as casual as if she had been commenting on the weather and I couldn't help but be delighted.

"We are going to be the best of friends!" I had an Alice cullen moment and shouted while simultaneously grabbing her into a hug.

She laughed and closed the front door.

**A/N: So now the Cullen clan has returned from Canada to protect Charlie from Demetri and Nessie is struggling with her intense emotions. Just like her mother, she has a difficult time depending on herself and will need to learn to be independent so that she won't get hurt again. Any comments? Concerns? Suggestions? The next three people to review will be in the story!**


	3. Return of the Wolves

**A/N: Hey! I am baaaaack! I've been so busy building a new life and a new start which isn't easy when your dirt poor. Thanks to all the people who have decided to stick it out with me. The next three people to review will be in the story! I look forward to your reviews!**

**Nessie Pov**

"My name is Elizabeth but you can call me Liz. I just moved here from Italy." We were sitting in a beautiful 1800's style living room complete with the high backed chairs and uncomfortable looking couches. We sat across from each other on plush brown velvet love seats. She poured me a cup of tea and silently stirred sugar into her cup. "Soooo what brings you to this mountainous range, three hours from civilization at 8 pm?" I licked my lips and looked down at my cup of chamomile tea. My hands were shaking and when I looked up into her gray- green eyes I could do nothing but tell the absolute truth. "My husband cheated on me with his pack mate. She's his beta… I always thought that it didn't matter that I was a vampire… apparently it does." She sat sipping her tea silently and thoughtfully, I began to stress. I could not _believe _that I just told her what I was. I placed my head in my hands and began to cry in earnest. I felt the seat cushion dip as she sat next to me and cradled me in her arms. I wrapped my arms around her tentatively. "Nessie… I don't care who or what you are. I was raised in Volterra and I know the rules. I know that you aren't supposed to tell me this but trust me when I say that I could care less." I looked up at her incredulously, "Raised in Volterra? Y- You don't care that I'm a half vampire?" She just smiled, "Nope I don't care! As long as you don't care that I'm a panther_ and _I kind of steal people's immortality."

I sat back and stared at her with my jaw dropped. Her skin flushed a slight pink and she started to stand and move away from me but I grabbed her arms. Her eyes met mine and we simultaneously smiled. "Well aren't we just a fabulous pair! I am a depressed half vampire in love with a werewolf while you are a panther bent on stealing the immortality from other sentient beings." She grinned and laughed aloud. "I wouldn't say that I was bent on it, it just happens when I'm angry. It's more of a protective thing."

"May I see your memories? It would be easier for me to see what you can do rather than for you to try and explain it." I had learned on my twentieth birthday that I could not only project my thoughts but I could keep others from reading my thoughts and I could see other people's thoughts and memories as clear as if I was there.

Liz looked shocked but pulled me over to the soft carpet by the fireplace. The tea all but forgotten, we settled into cross legged positions across from one another. I took her hands into mine and we began to traverse through her memories.

_August 15__th__, 1999_

_A woman with red eyes stood over me with scowl on her face and holding up a shredded outfit. 'Elizabeth Lillian! I know you did not phase while dressed in your brand new dress? I just bought this! I swear…' _

_'Aw Sulpicia my dear, let the child have her fun. She rarely gets to run about.' A man I knew to be my uncle Marcus stood looking slightly amused and held out his arms to me. I felt giddy and jumped up into his waiting arms allowing the burn of phasing to take me over so that I could become human once more. My mother tried to remain upset but it was literally impossible. Uncle Marcus leant over and placed a tender kiss on the corner of her frown causing her to smile ever so slightly._

_December 12__th__ 2006_

_Demetri stood just a couple feet from me on the ledge overlooking the city of Volterra at night. It was gorgeous, with its turrets and gothic style towers. The clock struck one a.m. and I sighed knowing I couldn't hold off the inevitable. I turned to him and murmured, 'I'm prepared to return to my prison cell also known as my bedroom.' His grin turned to a sad grimace as he held out his hand. 'What do you want this year for your 16__th__ birthday my dear?' I took his hand and looked over his face. In this light he was the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen, but he was off limits, my cousin in some respects of the word, a tiny voice in my head reminded me that we weren't actually related. _

_I sighed and shook my head, I began to walk away from him but he pulled me back against his chest. The air left me, along with all reason as I stared into his brilliant red eyes, 'I will give myself to you.' He whispered so lowly I wasn't sure I heard him correctly. My eyes widened and I leant up touching my lips to his softly. He growled and I found myself pressed against the wall of the tower with his icy tongue making love to my warm one. My hands shifted into his hair and I pulled on his long black locks. He moaned and lifted me so that I could wrap my legs around his waist. We ground against one another until I felt an icy wind against my skin. I opened my eyes to see that he had shred my clothes as well as his and was begging with his eyes for me to stop him, but my heart and mind were set. He saw this in my eyes and held onto my hips as he slowly sank into me. The pain shooting up my spine into my eyes causing a couple tears to fall. He licked them away before pulling out and continuing a slow and steady stroke. I cried out, 'Harder… faster… please Demy.' He obliged and began to pump in and out at an injudicious speed. My nails raked down his back and my moans turned to pleasurable screams. He gripped the rock behind us, leaving indents in the surface as he pounded all the harder and driving us to our release. He slowly let me down when we had finished and while he was still buried deep within me he whispered against my swollen lips, "Happy Birthday principesa.'_

_February 10__th__, 2009_

_My mother sat on my bed, with me holding her and gently rocking her. My father Aro had just spent a good couple of hours being chewed out by my Uncle's and my boyfriend slash adopted cousin Demetri for his disgusting behavior. The bedroom door cracked open and my Uncle Marcus stepped in followed closely by Demetri who beckoned to me with his forefinger. I stood up and kissed my Uncle on his cheek before taking Demetri's extended hand. He pulled me out to the hallway and to our secret cove behind the last tapestry in the hallway. 'I have some news.' He stated simply. His eyes were averted from mine, 'You and I… we can't… I don't want to but… I am not in love with you. I love another.' My heart broke even more. I sank down to the floor and placed my head in my hands momentarily. He reached out for me and placed a kiss on my forehead. 'This is a really bad time to tell me that I was solely your sex toy for the last three years.' I looked up at him and seeing the tortured look on his face I couldn't cry anymore. As much as I was hurting, there was no room in my heart to hate Demetri._

_I stood up and watched as his face crumpled and he looked defeated. I guess he had hoped that I would cry and beg for him to take me back but my mother had taught me to be stronger than that. 'You will ensure my mother's safety and mine and we will be civil for her sake but afterwards, you will not contact me, you will not talk to me or mention me in your conversations. I do not wish to know you from this moment onward.' He looked horrified but nodded his head. I turned on my heel and headed back to my bedroom where I heard soft crying. I peeked through the door to find my mother being held by my uncle. 'Marcus… I have always loved you as a brother. I'm not sure… I don't know if we could be more.' My Uncle looked into her eyes, 'We raised Elizabeth together. The last eighteen years have been the happiest of my existence. I love her as my own daughter; I love you and have treated you as a wife to me. Please allow me to spend my eternity with the both of you.' My mother seemed to consider this and slowly she nodded her head. I smiled and walked into the room and then my world went black._

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEEBE

**Bpov**

Nessie had been gone for over forty eight hours and I was extremely worried. I could see in her the same depression I had experienced when Edward had lied to me all those years ago. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were determined to go out and find her but Alice was positive that she would come back in approximately five minutes… that prediction was made four minutes and 59 seconds ago. We all sat rigid in various modes of stress, Esme and Carlisle in the love seat by the window, Alice and Rosalie stood by the book shelf, Edward sat beside me at the piano while Jasper and Emmett tried to stay distracted by playing their complicated game of chess with six boards. At last we heard her footsteps as she walked up to the front door, followed by an unfamiliar scent. We all stood anxiously as the front door opened. She traipsed in wearing her traveling clothes from when we first arrived here: a long sleeve deep violet dress that came down to her knees, she also had on leather brown heeled boots that zipped up mid calf. Her usually curly penny bronze hair was straight and framed her face like curtains on a window. A young woman with caramel mocha skin and raven black hair that rippled in curls around her shoulders waltzed in behind her wearing a pair of dark wash tight jeans and a cream colored turtle neck. Her gray eyes were looking around the room as if she'd never seen a cottage before.

"My love!" I rushed over to her and embraced her in a loving hug. Her hands were hesitant but she hugged me back and then stepped away. "I apologize for worrying you so much." Her voice was almost as strong as it used to be, "I had to get reacquainted with my memories here." I could understand that only too well. "Take all the time you need to reacquaint. We will be here when you need us." Everyone took turns hugging and reassuring her of our support and eternal love. The other young lady whom I watched closely stood casually by the door allowing us this private moment before her cell phone began to vibrate. She jumped and fumbled around in her hand bag for it. "Hello?" Her voice was soft and airy like the wind with a strong Italian accent. "I found them" a male voice answered gravely. it was oddly familiar...

"Where?" She inquired. The voice on the other end was none other than Demetri! I almost stopped breathing all together. What would this human girl know about the Volturi? Demetri's voice rumbled, "Your mother is in Russia and Marcus is in Washington. He will be at your cottage before the day ends. How are you my love?" her eyes became like coal and she snarled into the phone, "You are not my lover. You are a dirty pig, no better than that disgusting excuse for a vampire Aro and even worse than that home wrecking slut Jane. Now that you have found my family, your job is finished. You will disappear; if I see you again I will not hesitate to rip your heart out with my bare teeth." She snapped the phone shut and closed her eyes before slowing her hammering heart. Nessie strode across the room and wrapped the young girl in a tight embrace; almost as if she were trying to prevent her from falling apart.

"My Uncle is coming to see me. I will leave you here with your family…" "NO!" Nessie practically yelled, "I mean… no I will go with you. If Demetri tries anything it's always good to have an experienced fighter." The young woman rolled her eyes but consented.

I held out my hand, "Who might you be? My name is Bella, I'm Nessie's mother." She grinned sheepishly, "How rude of me to just come in without an introduction first. My name is Elizabeth Kowalski but you may call me Liz." I shook her hand. Rosalie stepped forward, "How did you meet Nessie and who do you work for?" Nessie hissed in anxiety and embarrassment. Liz just smiled kindly and answered, "I was born to a Native American woman and a vampire named Laurent; the product of a one night stand. My mother died in child birth and my father disappeared. My tribal leaders flew to Italy from Maryland and handed me over to Aro to do with as he saw fit. His mate became my mother and he became my father. It wasn't until this past month that Aro became a bastard to me and broke apart our family. He allowed for Jane to throw my mother out and to take her place; if Demetri and Uncle Caius did not love me I would still be down in those dungeons. I don't work for anyone; I just want my Uncle Marcus and my mother back. As for Nessie… she found my cottage." Liz looked at her watch and sighed. "I apologize for such a swift meeting but I really must be going."

Liz turned and opened the front door revealing a very wet and smelly Seth. His eyes opened wide and his mouth was agape, I knew that look well. "Pardon me," Liz slid past him opening up her umbrella and without a second glance she and Nessie marched off into the woods. Seth turned to watch them go, his eyes like saucers, and his expression was that of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He had just imprinted on Aro's adopted daughter.


	4. Seth

**A/N: Welcome back! I'm super excited guys! **_**The Training**_** by **_**Tara sue me**_** just started and I have been looking forward to it since June. Just to clarify from the last chapter: **

**Nessie's power/ talents include being able to project her thoughts, being able to see your memories as though she were in your body and being able to hear your thoughts at will.**

**Elizabeth's power/talent is to be able to turn into a gi-normous black panther when she is angry and also to take away one's immortality both temporarily and permanently by biting you. Each beings immortality has a taste to her, kind of like ice cream for human beings. **

**Whew! If you have any questions or comments pm me!**

**ONWARD!**

Seth POV

It was a cold morning for the first of April and my apartment never felt better. I loved living alone. I'd been doing it since I was eighteen and now that I was 'twenty four' it seemed commonplace to be alone. I was in college… again… getting my PH.D in Psychology. I made thousands of dollars to listen to people's problems and yet I had none of my own.

I had resigned myself to the fact that I would never find my soul mate, I could never imprint. Sure I had my longtime girlfriend Annie but she was always away on business and it just felt like we were friends rather than lovers. I sighed contentedly and curled up against the love seat facing the Chicago skyline. Technically speaking I was fifty six with the body of a twenty year old. I had thought the ability to phase would fade away but with the Cullen Clan just twenty minutes away from me, no matter where I moved, I was on a constant werewolf run. A frantic knock resounded on my front door and I quickly answered it hoping it was my Annie only to find a broken and deranged looking Nessie.

I let her in and hugged her tight to my broad chest. I had only seen her like this once before and that was when she caught my alpha and ex best friend Jacob Black at a restaurant kissing my stupid sister Leah. Leah had been after Jacob since we left Washington and after a drunken night of sex two years ago, she was convinced that he wanted her just as much. I saw it in her mind during one of our hunting trips and afterwards refused to hunt with either one of them.

Now here Nessie stood trembling. I wondered what exactly had caused her to become upset this time. "It's too fucking much Seth!"

"What is sweetie?" I rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"Jacob has a baby with Leah." Her voice was broken as was my heart. I knew there was no way for Nessie to have children and I also knew there was no way Jacob could just forget about his imprint or hurt her like this. Leah was always mean but this… this _was_ too much.

"How do we know that for sure honey?"

"Because Leah said so..."

I growled low in my throat and swiftly led us towards the couch together. "Do you believe her? Babe she would say anything if she thought it meant she had a freaking chance with Jacob. She wants you two to break up."

Nessie just shook her head, "There's more. We are leaving to go back to Washington. Aunt Alice saw Demetri and Caius sending someone there along with Marcus and another vampire. Daddy and Grandpa want to make sure they aren't targeting Charlie and Sue." I stiffened. My mother was well into her nineties as was Charlie and their times of death were coming but I wanted it to be as natural as possible. I would die before I let _any _vampire touched them. Nessie patted my arm in a soothing manner before relaxing more into my embrace.

"Come with us please." Her big chocolate brown eyes that were so like her mother's were pleading with me.

I sighed.

"Let me wait for Annie to return from her business trip in Phoenix and then the two of us will fly down together." Nessie nodded her head and grinned up at me. We sat silently lost in our own worlds until the sun was practically blinding us. There was a slight knock at the front door and I could smell the scent of the last person on earth I wanted to talk to. Leah. Nessie's face took on a darker appeal and for a moment she looked so much like Edward, her father, that I was lost to my memories. The knocking on the door increased in volume bringing me unpleasantly to the present time. I stood pushing Nessie into my bedroom giving her a look that said 'don't even think about coming out until I tell you too'. I opened the door to find my sister with a child in her arms and a huge black bag slung over her right shoulder. She looked worn and completely tired out. "Seth I know you hate me but can you put that aside for a moment and just do me a huge favor?" I contemplated slamming the door in her face but I stayed my hand. "What." I barked at her. She flinched but held out the bag. "Take them both and keep my girls safe. I will come back in a couple of months. I've torn so many families apart and I need to go. I just…" tears fell from her eyes, "I never meant to hurt you or Nessie or Jake. I thought he could love me and I was wrong. I can't raise a baby let alone two toddlers in my present state Seth, but I know you and Annie can. I will be back. I love you." She wrapped an arm tightly around my neck kissing my stunned face before bolting down the dark earthy brown hallway.

I closed the door in a haze and almost dropped the bag when I heard a soft sob. I slowly turned around to see the face of an exact replica of my sister at the door. It took me a moment to realize that she said _girls, _and standing like a tiny gnome, a replica of Jacob's older sister next to the other child. Fraternal twins; both were tiny, barely three feet tall; their chubby little faces had streaks of tears running down them. They shivered simultaneously and I lifted them into my arms gingerly. They wrapped tiny hands around my neck, little hands like ice to me. I shivered and carried my nieces to the couch; jumping a bit when Nessie began to wrap them in blankets.

We worked in silence, warming them up and putting away the items from the black bag in the drawers of the guest room. Nessie's face was a blank canvas and her hands trembled as she warmed up water in a pot over the stove, preparing macaroni and cheese.

I sat next to the toddler who looked most like my sister and stared at her trying to memorize her features. She had poufy black hair with caramel streaks throughout that was in a tight bun on the top of her head. Her skin was russet colored and her eyes were coal black but filled with all the sadness a world had to offer. She wore a pair of cream overalls with a yellow long sleeved shirt underneath. "What's your name honey bunch?" I asked sweetly while sweeping a stray strand of curly hair from her eyes. She looked at me and whispered, "Klara Isis Clearwater." I smiled and poked her tummy eliciting a tiny giggle from her, "Well Klara Isis Clearwater, I am your awesome-tastic uncle Seth Clearwater and you and I are going to go on a trip together. Does that sound okay?" She frowned a bit, "Is Kaarina coming?" I must have looked completely lost because she pointed at her twin cradled in Nessie's arms by the stove. "Yes of course Kaarina is coming along dear!" Kaarina had long black hair with the same amount of frizz and thickness as her sister. Her skin was a lighter russet color and her eyes were light brown, just like Jake's. She wore matching cream overalls with a green shirt underneath. Her face was buried into the crook of Nessie's neck and her soft sobs floated across the room breaking my heart.

Hours later after the two children had gone to bed and the moon had risen completely in the sky Nessie and I stood side by side staring out over my favorite city. "I'm going to go now." It was the first time she had spoken since the children arrived. I nodded solemnly. She turned around and headed towards the door. "Ness!" she turned a bit to look at me over her shoulder. "Jake made a mistake. He loves you. I know you don't want to hear that but…" She shook her head, "I will not cry anymore. I'm done with that dog. Those children were the last straw. If your sister doesn't come back for them, I will. They need a good mother." Her face was set with determination and she turned to leave, slamming the door behind her.

It had been two weeks since my nieces had been thrust into my life. They were now my everything. Klara sang to herself when she thought no one was paying attention and Kaarina was the cookie monster incarnate. Annie had returned and was absolutely enamored with the idea of being an Aunt and took to raising the children happily. I held our plane tickets in my hands and turned to make sure Annie had a tight hold on the girls who were dressed in matching pink, sparkly, frilly dresses. Both girls were making a fuss over being forced to wear pink. "I _hate_ this color!" Klara complained while scratching at the hem of the dress that came just above her knees. "I want to wear my green dress. This is too itchy. Annie this is _itchy_!" Kaarina cried. Annie threw them a look and growled, "Can we please act like big girls! You look cute so stop it right now." The girls grumbled under their breath about how much they truly hated these outfits. The stewardess took our tickets and pointed us in the right direction. As soon as we were seated in a three person row, the girls were sharing a seat; a man behind us tapped Annie's shoulder. Annie turned and her face became paler than a sheet. Her usually bright blue eyes flamed with anger, regret and fear. The man smiled, "Annie I had no idea you were going to Washington!" I watched the strange exchange. Annie was flustered and stuttered, "Yes u-u-u-hum." I cleared my throat. "How do you know Annie?" I inquired of him and he smiled fondly at her, "She's been my girlfriend for about six no seven years now. It's completely casual." I felt a rage take over my body and my hands began to take the familiar burn that they did when I prepared to phase. I felt a tiny hand clutch mine and I looked down to see Klara looking slightly agitated, "Uncle Seth tell Rina to stop touching me." She whined. Kaarina smiled maliciously and held her pudgy finger an inch from her sister's face, "I'm not touching you." She sang out. "Girls…" I whispered softly. They stopped finally sensing a dangerous atmosphere and put their hands in their laps. The plane ride was wrought with tension. The man no longer spoke to us but cast me curious glances. Annie had silent tears running down her face and the stewardess completely ignored our row.

We were greeted as we exited the plane by my mother and Charlie. I changed my facial expression to greeting her. Her face lit up at seeing the children. "Look its grandma." I whispered to them. "She makes _the_ best cookies and she absolutely _loves_ to sing." The girls eyes lit up and they rushed to her.

"Hey mom!" I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead then I patted Charlie's back gently. My mother smiled up at me before taking each of the girls' hands and listening to them tell her all about Chicago. Annie walked over to me trying to sidle up to me. I ignored her and walked faster to grab the luggage with Charlie's help.

The house looked the same. After my mother and Charlie married they moved into his house and it looked the same as it had for the last forty years. It had a new paint job and the interior had recent renovations to it but its old charm and familiarity remained. We set up our belongings just as the sky opened up and rain poured down in torrents. The girls were curled up on the couch with Charlie as he tried to explain to them the basics of fishing.

"This is called a fish hook," He had a magazine open on his lap and as he pointed at the pictures he would pull the same object out of his tackle box.

Klara sat up and asked, "What do you do with it?"

Charlie smiled his crinkly eyed smile, "You catch fish with it. Look …" He continued on in his explanation of how to fish then proceeded to regale them with stories of twenty foot catfish and one hundred pound salmon.

The twins were easily impressed by him and begged him to take them fishing too. My mother just rolled her eyes and rocked in her chair by the brand new fireplace.

Annie stood as I entered the kitchen and begged me with her eyes to please just hear her out. I sighed, "What do you have to say for yourself Annie?"

She wrung her hands, "I did sleep with him a couple of times but it wasn't because I didn't love you. It's because… I can't do this anymore. Us." She waved a hand between us.

I ran my hand over my face. "So you string me along for seven years? Seven fucking Years! You cheat and lie? Is that much better? Couldn't you have told me? Instead I have to find out about it on a fucking plane in front of my baby nieces? If I had phased so close to them what then? Would you be able to explain to the world why I am a fucking wolf huh?" I paced and she wrung her hands even more.

"Seth you don't change! Look at me! I am _old_! I need someone who can actually grow old with me!"

I ran a hand through my hair, "You don't think I feel old? I am fifty six! Fifty fucking six years old Annie! You knew when we met that I was different, you knew that I wouldn't age and now…"

"I am forty nine Seth! I'm getting old and you will want someone new! I don't want to wait to see you fall for another woman right in front of me!"

"So because you don't trust that I will love you till the end of time then you figure that cheating on me will do the trick huh? Because you assumed there was a fucking _possibility _that I would cheat you cheat?" I turned and marched up the stair grabbing Annie's bags and my cell phone. I called a taxi and gave them the address telling them it was urgent. I waited until the door bell rang and I stalked down the stairs with her bags in hand. I handed him the bags and fifty dollars to take her to the airport and help her check her bags in. I walked into the kitchen grabbing her arm and dragging her to the taxi door, not caring if we were soaked to the bone or if she was screaming for me to let her go; nor if my mother, stepfather and nieces were watching.

"When I get back to Chicago, I want you gone. I want every trace of you out of my house. I was your friend, your lover and you betrayed me. So go to him and grow old Annie. I would've loved you past your skin, past your bone. I loved your soul. That my dear was timeless." She was full on sobbing aloud but I pushed her head down and into the taxi. Slamming the door shut, I turned and walked away.

Away from the warmth of the house, away from Annie and heartbreak; we weren't true loves or soul mates but I did love her.

I did.

It took me awhile but I found the Cullen's old mansion. I was slightly shocked to see the lights on inside. I had almost forgotten that they were supposed to be here. I followed the scent across the river and deep into the forest to the little cottage that used to belong to Bella and Edward. I could smell them inside along with a wonderful scent I'd never smelled before. The scent caused me to ahem stand at attention. I walked over to the door preparing to knock when the door flew open and out stepped the most gorgeous woman I had ever had the privilege to lay my eyes upon. Her gray eyes set my soul ablaze and when our eyes met for that brief moment, I felt all that I had been, all that I am and all that would be snip away like balloons flying into the sky only to be replaced by steel cables attaching me to her. Her voice was akin to the whispering of the wind on a breezy spring Sunday afternoon, "Pardon me", and she opened a large white umbrella and took off into the night.

"Dear God." I breathed, "Who is _she_?"

I felt Bella's icy touch like fire to my skin beckoning me inside. "Her name is Elizabeth and she is the threat we came to eradicate." Rosalie's ice hard voice filled my ear. I turned around and snarled.

She smiled slightly, "Just kidding. Geez. She is apart of it though."

I sighed and scrubbed a hand across my face. "What is this danger we face?"

Everyone immediately became serious and Edward answered aloud, "Elizabeth has told us a lot about herself and her memories confirm it all. Aro and his mate Sulpicia were given Elizabeth to do with as they pleased from her biological mother's tribe. Her biological father was a vampire. Her adopted mother Sulpicia was the love interest of Marcus but wouldn't act on her feelings due to her love for Aro." Edward began to pace as he told the story, "Aro cheated on Sulpicia with Jane and then threw Sulpicia and his own brother out and finally locking his daughter in the dungeons. Now Demetri and Caius have helped her escape and put her here. Apparently Aro fears us enough to stay away from Forks. Marcus and Sulpicia will come here for Elizabeth then they will either stay here or move up into Canada."

Carlisle sighed, "How does Demetri pose a threat?"

Alice answered, "He is possessive of Elizabeth. He will not share her with other vampires or say a wolf." She looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back, "Then I will simply tear him to shreds and be done with it." They laughed until they saw how serious I was and after that quieted down. Alice continued, "I see him being led here by someone. They aren't visible so I will assume it is a wolf. Jacob perhaps." I flinched at his name, as did we all. "I also see us being unable to fight him off. Elizabeth will incapacitate us. It's a good thing in the end though. If she doesn't keep us out of it we will all perish."

Emmett slammed his hand down on the floor making us all jump, "I want to fight that bastard! How in the hell will she incapacitate me?" He flexed his muscles and Alice rolled her eyes, "I don't really know but it has something to do with our family expanding exponentially."

Rosalie sat down, "Vampires can't reproduce so are we accepting new members to our family?" Alice's eyes glazed over, "No… no I think we actually … somehow…" Her faced scrunched up in confusion.

"Rose," she finally said, "Elizabeth helps you to have a baby. She knows how to help vampires reproduce."


	5. Freak out!

**A/N: ****Yes I have returned from the dead. **No in reality: I got a job, moved again for the umpteenth time, broke my laptop, got sick, got better, and got inspired by my fans to continue writing. It's been a personal journey and I hope you all can forgive me for my real life getting in the way. Special thanks to Dragonfly333 whose comments actually made me laugh and embarrassed me because I haven't been writing. Without ado…. the fifth chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight but I own my own ideas.

_Last time: "Rose," she finally said, "Elizabeth helps you to have a baby. She knows how to help vampires reproduce."_

**Chapter 5: Freak out!**

**Nessie POV**

Elizabeth and I had been spending all of our time together since the fateful day when Demetri called to say Marcus and Sulpicia were on their way. It had been about eight weeks since then and they still weren't here. Liz was starting to worry, so to keep her mind off of the situation we spent our days at Grandma and Grandpa Cullen's house. Everyone absolutely loved Liz; we were fast becoming best friends and partners in crime. As the sun began to give less warmth, we found ways to entertain ourselves usually involving something death defying and usually getting us both into a heap of trouble. Strangely enough, Aunt Rose and Seth were forming an obsession with my new best-y. Aunt Rose always wanted to take us to dinner, or go shopping or have a girl's night while Seth constantly became our personal watch dog. He had yet to introduce himself to her in his human form, the whole situation intrigued me.

Today was actually quite a warm day and the sunlight was really bearing down through the windows on my uncovered curls. I lay down on the new couch Grandma Esme had placed in my room at her and Grandpa Carlisle's house and watched the clouds go by through the giant window. This was the room my father used to have and it looked a lot like it had in the early 21st century; bookshelves filled with music, a giant plush bed in the center of the room, a long couch next to the window wall and a giant walk in closet with an attached bathroom. I rolled over slightly so as not to fall off the couch and watched Liz lazily turning pages in her favorite book _Harry potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._

"I didn't know shape shifters could read." I teased.

Her grey eyes looked up at me and she smiled, "Oh? That's the same as saying Black hair looks better than brown or say…. bronze, beauty is not for everyone. Reading and beauty are my hobbies and apparently I'm the _only _one in this room who engages in them," Liz smiled mischievously at me as she flicked her newly washed and cut hair compliments of Aunt Rose.

I felt the coil and spring of my muscles and I smiled back.

"Sooo not only are you saying that my hair is ugly but that _I'm_ illiterate? Is that what I'm hearing from you shape shifter?"

"Ah, she does have a brain ladies and gents."

Before she could blink I jumped onto the bed and lifted a pillow and began beating her furiously.

"Take it back! Take it back now!" I shouted as I hit her wherever I could reach. She screeched and tried to roll away but I followed quickly. "Alright already! I give, I give!"

"Say that Bronze hair is freaking awesome and powns or I will dismember you!" Liz sighed, "Alrite let me up and I will say it loud and proud."

I eyed her suspiciously before rolling off of her and sitting cross legged, waiting patiently. She stood and shuffled to the center of the room dejectedly, "Bronze hair… SUCKS ASS!" Liz took off down the hallway with me chasing after her and wildly waving two giant pillows screaming at the top of my lungs, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" We raced past my grandparents whose laughter reverberated off the walls and down the stairs. Just as I was preparing to cut my losses and tackle her to the ground she made a left into the kitchen and skidded to a halt in front of the sliding glass doors causing me to slam into her stoic form.

I peeked curiously around her statuesque side to see Seth in his human form! He wore a pair of black dress pants and a tight black muscle tee. His usually long flowing hair was tied into a pony tail and slicked down; his eyes were filled with a curious mixture of laughter and lust, in short he looked like sex on legs. I smiled and waved excitedly much like a three year old while Elizabeth stood frozen, not breathing. I shook her and waved a hand in front of her face, "Earth to Panther, earth to panther, Come in panther." Liz blinked rapidly, "Ahem, yes well, um, I've got to go. Left the iron on the sink and um, it's burning a hole through the roof and um, I've got some stuff in the oven, got to cook and stuff so yeah." With that mush of a statement she turned on her heel and raced out of the kitchen pushing past Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice and my mom all of whom looked confused. Seth's face fell and he stared at the floor shuffling his feet, "Do I look that bad Ness?" The smile I had stretched across my face dropped and I wrapped an arm gently around his broad shoulders. "Let us talk to her, I know that look." My mom spoke quietly. Seth looked up confused, "The look of blank disgust?"

"No," Aunt Rose chimed in, "The look of imprinting. You're too sexy for your own good today. " Seth smiled crookedly and chuckled as he ran a massive hand over his slick hair. A double imprint? I wished I could be jealous, but I didn't have it in me.

**Elizabeth POV**

_I cannot BELIEVE that I was that dumb in front of that god of a man. What the hell is wrong with me! Why do I feel so… lost, like I need to be near him, like a chain or a steel rod is locking me to his eyes; and oh what eyes. I wonder if his ass is just as awesome..._

I had been pacing in Reneseme's room for the past ten minutes while Nessie, her aunts and mother sat peacefully on the couch waiting. "Okay enough pacing, let's change your outfit and you can go downstairs and sit with Seth an-" Alice or Aunt pixy as I called her was holding up a sexy little black dress while Rosie held up a curling iron and smiled lovingly at me. I cut them off flailing my arms intensely.

"NO! I can't go down there! Even if I changed out of these sweats and tank, I can't go down there." I waved my arms about even more so as I tried to get their attention and they ignored me, approaching me with the items of evil.

I backed away, " Look guys, I love fashion and playing dress up as much as the next girl but you have got to understand that Seth is really really really really really hot and the last guy I dated like that well… he broke up with me the same day of my parents' divorce. I can't go through that pain again. Wait a second his name is Seth, why did you guys name the dog after him? Is that some sort of poetic justice, like he treats girls like dogs? Or maybe he acts like a little bitch. I can't date a guy who's a pussy! I need a fighter, guys my stomach hurts, I'm gonna hurl. Guys you're not listening besides when he looked at me I got this strange feeling and I felt all… weird. I'm gonna hurl guys."

They stopped moving and I sighed in relief, "Listen sweets. I'm sorry that the other douche bag in your life broke your heart and I can never promise you that Seth won't do something stupid too but I can promise you that what you two will have will be special and will be amazingly lovely. You will have a long, happy and fulfilling life. I know because I can see it, besides those strange feelings and that sick feeling will go away when you're near him again." Pixy smiled sweetly tapping her head and Rosie wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "You are a beautiful person. He already has some intense emotions about you. Give him a try." I sighed in submission, "Alright but I'm not wearing flats, I MUST wear stilettos and um…. Let's try something bolder than this black dress, something that says DO ME NOW YOU SEXY MAN- BEAST or something like that." Pixy danced over and kissed me, "I LOVE you! I'm so used to dressing Bella and Nessie who _hate_ everything come with me."

We spent several hours getting dressed and primping and preparing. Rosalie spent an ungodly amount of time fixing my hair and giving me tips on sexual positions and toys. I squirmed uncomfortably. Finally I stood up and spun around, the girls applauded and whooped loudly. I was wearing an emerald green thigh length dress with knee high black boot stilettos. My hair was half up and half down with curls and my lips were dark maroon colored. I smiled widely at them, "I owe you all! You get one big favor from me, ask and if I have it, it's yours." Rosalie's eyes became wide and she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Alice shouting, "YOU LOOK AMAAAAAAAAAZING! I would totally take you to bed." A deep growl rumbled behind us, at the door stood Nessie's dad Edward, Rosalie's husband Emmett and Alice's husband Jasper. The growl had come from Jasper whose scarred face would seem flawless in the eyes of humans.

"Alice, I had better be there to watch." Alice rolled her eyes and sighed, "Jaaaasper if you were in the room you wouldn't just _watch."_ I shivered in disgust and bounced over to Nessie; I placed a hurried but gentle kiss on her cheek and smiled.

"Alright wish me luck."

She smiled cheekily, "Don't get pregnant."

I snorted, "Oh yeah you know how I'm just dying to have a baby."

"Speaking of babies…" Rose spoke up, but once again cut off by the loud smacking noises and moans of Alice and Jasper who were trying to hump one another against the far wall. "Alright I think I'm still too young to watch this. Come on lizzie." Nessie grabbed my hand and led me down the hallway and down the stairs into the living room where Seth, Carlisle, whom I affectionately referred to as Gramps, and Nana, aka Esme chatted amiably around the fire. I was suddenly nervous and smoothed out my dress gently. They looked up at me and Seth grinned as though I was made of gold, our eyes met and my heart stopped beating.

**Okay so I promise to update. Promise! Let me know what you all think so far.**


End file.
